


Venture

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hinny, Muggle AU, One-Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: I found this Twitter thread from a December a couple years back while scrolling through Tumblr a while ago and decided it needed to be a Christmas story. You can find the link to that Twitter thread here: https://perforaretur.tumblr.com/post/619615021557743616/this-is-a-real-fucking-coffee-au-and-the-guy-is-a
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Venture

**Author's Note:**

> I found this Twitter thread from a December a couple years back while scrolling through Tumblr a while ago and decided it needed to be a Christmas story. You can find the link to that Twitter thread here: https://perforaretur.tumblr.com/post/619615021557743616/this-is-a-real-fucking-coffee-au-and-the-guy-is-a

Ginny handed the only customer of the night his coffee and turned back to cleaning the counter, dancing a little as Jingle Bells played over the audio system.

"Any big plans for Christmas?" Harry asked as he refilled the napkin holders.

"I'm catching the train home on the 23rd." Ginny snuck a glimpse at Harry and hid her smile by looking down at the counter. Why did he have to be so fit? Why did he also have to be such a decent bloke? And why did she have to spend the last six months noticing everything he did? She was bordering on pathetic.

"That should be fun." Harry leant up against the counter, shoving his hand in his hair and Ginny wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders, and…

"Will you be back for Boxing Day?" Harry interrupted her train of thought and Ginny swore she saw laughter in his eyes.

"I have Boxing Day off, so I'll catch one of the evening trains home." Ginny hoped that the heat she felt in her face wasn't visible.

"How did you manage to get three days in a row off?" Harry looked jealous. "I only got Christmas Eve and Christmas off because the boss closes down anyway."

"I've worked here longer than you have," Ginny smirked at him. It was true, she'd been working at this little independent coffee shop since her first year at university. Harry had only joined this summer because he couldn't find an internship for the semester.

"Favoritism," Harry tsked and shook his head. "How is anyone expected to move up the ladder of this coffee shop when they're up against Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny laughed and tossed her rag at him. "What about you? Any plans for Christmas?"

"My folks live reasonably close. Dad is going to pick me up on the 23rd after my shift and then bring me back Christmas night."

"Sounds like fun," Ginny caught the rag as Harry tossed it back to her.

"Asked for anything special this year?"

Ginny twisted the rag around her hands and contemplated something she'd spent the last month trying to decide on; if she wanted to tell Harry how she'd been harboring a growing fancy for him since he started working here.

"Gin?" His green eyes met hers and he smiled at her.

"I, er, well, what I want this year I haven't asked for yet."

"But Christmas is next week…?"

Ginny dropped his gaze and looked down at the rag in her hands. She let Baby It's Cold Outside play in the background a moment longer and then summoned her courage.

"Well, you see, I, Harry, we've been working here together for a while, and I, I've come to fancy you, a lot, and, I suppose I want this Christmas to ask if you might fancy me as well?"

Harry was stone silent and Ginny finally chanced a glance up at him. His hand was in his hair and he looked...paralyzed.

"Harry?"

"I, er, I'm going to go in the back and, and think about what to say."

Ginny just nodded as Harry fled.

She wanted to die. Why did she think this was a good idea? Why had she spent all month thinking that Christmas time magic would somehow make a difference in this desperate play to tell Harry how she felt? Why had she ruined everything? They'd never be able to work together now without it being awful and awkward. Gone would be their easy manner. Gone would be the days of trying to coordinate shifts so that she and Harry worked together. Now it would be the opposite.

The patron came and asked for another coffee and Ginny filled it for him robotically. She'd forgot he was there, and now she realized that this man had witnessed her confession and Harry's rejection of it. Lovely.

She had no idea how long she stood behind the counter and stewed. It felt like decades and Ginny would have happily handed over her last paycheck to simply walk away and not come back till the next year.

She heard the door to the back room open and turned to apologize to Harry for her embarrassing confession.

"Harry, I-"

But she stopped as he stepped up to her and brought one of his hands to cup her face while the other slipped around her waist to pull her into him, his lips landing against hers.

Ginny felt like she was flying as she brought her arms around him. His kiss was determined and he held her close to him as he slanted his lips over hers. Ginny could have stayed right there for all eternity and never complained.

When he pulled back, he kept her close to him and rested his forehead against hers. "I didn't want to admit it, mostly to myself, but I've always had a thing for you."

"Really?" Ginny felt like her heart could fly right out of her chest if it wanted to.

Harry nodded against her. "Let's go to the back room for a minute."

Ginny glanced over at their lone patron and was relieved to see he wasn't watching them. Hopefully he hadn't just seen them snogging by the cash register. "Let me make sure he doesn't need anything, then we can get away for a moment."

"Want me to do it?" Harry pulled away to look over at the man as he typed away on his laptop keyboard.

"Nah, I'll get it." Reluctantly, Ginny stepped from Harry's arms and moved to the patron's table, Joy to the World playing as she moved across the room.

"Hi, er, if you don't need anything, we're going to step into the back room for a moment."

The man smiled at her like she had made his entire day better. "I'm just fine, you two go ahead."

"Thanks," Ginny felt the heat in her face again but she wasn't going to stick around to let this bloke change his mind, so she moved back to Harry.

Harry reached for her hand and pulled her into the back room.

"So," Ginny grinned up at him before leaning back against the little counter.

"So," Harry grinned back and moved to rest his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry I needed a moment to pull my head out of my arse." His fingers toyed with her apron strap.

Ginny snaked her arms around his neck and tugged him closer, "The kiss helped with that."

He brought his lips to hers and spoke, "Then maybe I should keep going?"

Ginny smirked against him before deliberately licking her lips, her tongue grazing his in the action. "Yes, you should."

Harry chuckled but quickly closed the quarter of an inch between them. He took Ginny's teasing as an open invitation and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Ginny sighed into him as she parted her lips. Harry came to stand flush against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Ginny tangled her fingers in his hair, nearly swooning when Harry let out a quiet sigh at the action. He pressed his hands into her back and slowly moved to kiss along her jawline to her ear and down her neck.

"I can't believe I kept us from this for six months." Harry murmured into her neck.

Ginny moaned as Harry kissed back up her neck to her ear.

"I kept us from it too," she smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I think we both needed to get to know each other first."

"You're probably right," Harry's hands moved back to her waist, his thumbs rubbing along her hip bone. "But I feel like we wasted a lot of opportunities to have been back here snogging."

Ginny laughed and pulled Harry back down to her. "We probably shouldn't be back here for too long."

Harry moved his hand to cup her neck, taking a bit more control of their kiss. "We'll give the bloke out there a free pastry and he'll forget we ever left him alone."

"You're full of good ideas," Ginny grinned as Harry reached his other hand around to untie her apron.

They were in that back room for ten minutes, before both Ginny and Harry agreed they ought to at least pretend like they were working.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee," Harry interlaced their fingers as they walked back to the front counter.

Ginny laughed, "As long as I can buy you one too."

Harry grabbed cups and fixed them both a coffee.

"Do, do you have plans for Friday?" Harry handed her one of the cups.

Ginny shook her head no and smiled at him.

"Want to grab dinner? Meet up at 6, maybe watch a Christmas movie at my flat after?"

"Yes," Ginny let a small laugh escape her lips, "I'm really glad I told you I fancy you."

"Me too," Harry stepped closer to her and chanced a glance at their only patron before trying to discreetly kiss her.

"Closing time can't get here fast enough," he pulled back and Ginny pulled him closer for one more taste of his coffee tinted lips.

"I'll go give him that pastry," She set her cup down.

"Good idea," Harry chuckled, "Maybe I'll be able to kiss you a bit more if he's got a muffin to distract him."

Ginny laughed and brought one of the muffins over to the poor bloke that had to put up with their drama.

"Hi, this," she set the muffin down next to him, "Is on the house. Thanks for dealing with us."

The man smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you, tonight has restored my faith in humanity."

Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot. "Well, thanks, and happy Christmas."

He nodded her on as she went back to Harry's side, trying to sneak another kiss as she did so.

Harry linked their fingers together. "You know, I think this is the happiest I've been before Christmas since I was a kid."

Ginny grinned up at him, Carol of the Bells playing as she squeezed his hand. "Me too, happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry didn't even try to be discreet as he leant down to kiss her. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last story for 2020 my friends. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! Next year I'm working on an original novel, so my fanfiction output is probably going to decrease a small bit. But don't worry, I'm still here and there will always be fanfiction to be written. =)


End file.
